Only the truth
by floating fog
Summary: Not all abandoned houses are abandoned and sometimes, Merlin discovers, it's a good thing. Read the warnings before you venture further.


My third entry for the summerpornathon! I hope you'll have fun with this one, it's been the piece that made me write 'Lesson number one' so yeah.

Rating: Nc-17 (which means that we will have explicit sex scenes between two males)  
Pairing: Arthur/Merlin  
Warning: Implications of Homophobia, a little bit of blood play (I think) so if that bothers you go away now!

Have fun darlings!

* * *

Merlin peeked outside through the windowed door and sight in relief, he lost them.

Rubbing his neck absentmindedly he glanced around him to find an empty hall.

He turned around and tried to open the door only to find it stuck.

"Oh come on," Merlin mumbled and tried again, murmuring a spell under his breath but to no avail. "Well fuck."

Merlin's neck was practically burning now and he turned around, expecting an empty hall and nearly stumbling when he saw a man standing at the end of it. The man was tall and well build, his broad shoulders made Merlin's mouth to water.

"Err…" Merlin started. "I, I'm ,err, sorry for err, breaking in but they-"

The man was in front of him in less than two seconds, crowding him to the front door.

"You smell different." He said and leaned closer to sniff at Merlin's hair.

Merlin managed to catch the gleam of sharp fangs before his magic threw the men across the hall.

"What do you think you are doing?" _A vampire; a bloody vampire._

The men's smile was predatory when he climbed to his feet and walked towards Merlin. "My, my, my; aren't we full of surprises little warlock." He said with a wicked gleam in his eyes and Merlin swallowed hard as the blood pounded in his ears.

"I think I'm going to keep you." The men whispered and his fingers trailed along Merlin's neck, eyes glowing an unnatural blue in the dim light of the corridor.

"Keep me?" Merlin breathed out, his blood now roaring in a different direction as the vampire crowded even closer.

"Oh yeah." The vampire breathed against his lips and how was that even _possible_?

"You are definitely mine." And he closed the distance between them and kissed Merlin's lips, hard.

Merlin was frozen to the spot for just a second, until the vampire's tongue caressed the corner of his mouth, coaxing him to open it.

"Come on my little warlock…" He breathed into Merlin's mouth and Merlin opened up with a moan because the vampire-

"Wait, what's your name?" Merlin asked breathlessly and the vampire licked his lips as he chuckled darkly. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." His fingers trailed beneath Merlin's shirt.

"Merlin." He said and arched into the touch.

"Arthur." The vampire said and pulled off Merlin's shirt.

His hands were like burning brands on Merlin's skin and he cried out as they brushed his nipples. "You are hot…" He gasped and Arthur chuckled.

"I'm burning," His mouth was back, tongue delving into Merlin's mouth while his hands opened Merlin's jeans. "But just for you my warlock, always for you."

Merlin whimpered when Arthur's mouth closed around his nipple and his hands lowered his boxers to the floor.

"Been waiting for you Merlin," Arthur mumbled against his chest and his fangs scraped the delicate skin of his nipple. "All this time…"

"Guh, Arthur!" Merlin cried out as he felt Arthur's fangs piercing his skin and his tongue licking eagerly at the blood.

"Shh, Merlin, my Merlin, I have to mark you," He lapped some more and then dropped to his knees and eyed Merlin's cock with a starving expression on his face.

"You smell so good." He said and pressed his face to Merlin's groin, mouthing at the coarse hair there and licking at his cock. Merlin's head banged against the door and his hands clutched Arthur's hair.

Arthur swallowed him down without warning and Merlin's hips bucked forward.

"Sorry!" He cried out and glanced down to see Arthur smirking up at him, his hands tightening on Merlin's hips and pulling forward. Merlin gasped and then gave in, allowing Arthur to pull his hips back and forth as he fucked himself on Merlin's cock.

Merlin came with a shout and Arthur was on his mouth in a second, his own hard cock dragging burning trails on Merlin's hip.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin." He gasped again and again as he rubbed against Merlin's skin.

His mouth left Merlin's and trailed kisses down his neck, attaching himself to Merlin's pulse point and Merlin moved his head to the side, allowing Arthur more access.

When Arthur came Merlin felt the sting of a bite and knew that Arthur had bitten him.

As burning blue eyes connected with his Arthur only said. "Now you are truly mine."

And Merlin nodded, because that was the truth.

* * *

So... liked? R&R dears!


End file.
